


Anonym

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy
Summary: 如果不喜欢，不要点开





	Anonym

Anonym

 

王源第一次参加哈哈农夫时，穿泛白的牛仔衣，左腿跨一步拖着右腿往前，这么单腿用力，像踩在海洋球里进了村。  
大家彼此第一次见都有些拘谨，王源也是摸了摸脖子，不知道说些什么。  
Anonym站在一边，很自然的和大家一起打量新来的这个大明星小伙伴，他看起来挺害羞，白，极瘦，牛仔裤和外套穿在他身上都空荡荡的，背着扁扁的包，说话间包被人收走，他手上空了，仿佛就不知道接下来要干什么。  
Anonym在见到大明星王源之前，对他存着恭敬，毕竟圈子里面流量说了算，他的流量估计比不上人家王源一个手指头。  
对于这等人物，他是不敢得罪的，更不想起冲突，客气生疏的保持着礼仪，一边在心里腹诽，这个大流量王源，真人小小一只，扁扁一张，风吹来都要晃三晃。  
晚上吃饭，桌子上几个人，王源在里面咖位最大，于是从他开始说些无意义的话，做些无聊的事情，大家都捧场的陪他笑哈哈。  
围起一圈，几台摄影机对着，男男女女为了工作装和谐友善，都很是努力，Anonym对这种场面有些头皮发麻。  
真的好无聊。  
他眼光瞥过远处话筒的横杠，漫向路边灯光，收回到旁边吃饭那个小孩的嘴角。  
哦，比起黑黝黝的山和稀稀落落的星，王源吃饭时将脑袋埋到碗里，听他们说话右手撩开额前的发，笑起来露出白白的牙齿，还比较有趣。  
Anonym觉得王源还挺漂亮的。  
欲望蓬盛的青壮年男性总会不自觉注意身边的可攻略对象，坐在Anonym旁边的女明星也很漂亮，五官是明星普遍水平的精致，主打性格坦率的人设。  
但是不是他喜欢的类型。  
Anonym扒了一口饭。  
他喜欢矜持秀丽，同时白嫩多汁，胸脯丰满的女人。与这标准相比，这女明星不免像秋黄稻草，萎蔫无趣。  
还不如那个……  
念头就在此打住不想。  
大家稍微熟一点，Anonym等几位第一次接触王源的同事，会觉得王源挺怪。  
同事一说，王源有年轻的身体，成熟的内心。  
Anonym觉得这话有部分说对，但总结不太全面。  
王源心理年龄并不怎么成熟，至少没有超出他年龄的成熟。  
同事二弹吉他唱歌逗王源，王源躲在被子里笑眯过来，他们就乐，简单的快乐，逗小孩儿似的。  
同事三将王源抱起来转圈圈，大家觉得理所应当。毕竟王源在他们心里还是一个小孩。  
王源有时和他对视，递给他东西，接他话茬。带着笑。  
那模样，Anonym好几次被触动，差点脱口而出：王源，你有一双清澈的双眼。  
这话说出来太巴结人家流量了，大概没人会信他不是故意吹捧，而是发自内心的彩虹屁。  
Anonym纳闷，大明星虽然脸部轮廓长开了，但性格确实是小男孩，眼睛黑亮，身体也是薄纸片样儿，成熟感从何而来？  
同事一不是平白无故说那话，王源有时确实看起来挺成熟的。  
王源刚来时，听他们谈笑，自己勾着嘴角，缩在外套领沿里，腼腆内秀的笑。被人夸了，或是背了，抱了，亲昵了，礼貌退后，保持胸部以上的分寸。  
这些时候的王源，看起来不像小孩。  
不止是不像个小孩，拒绝别人的亲近后，将手指抚过脸侧，眼笑弯如沟的样子，该是熟得很了。  
很快是第二次录制。  
这段期间，王源粉丝和女明星粉丝起了冲突，他们录制时，行船至某个渡口，有个肤色黝黑的男子用污言秽语在旁边骂，侮辱对象是王源。  
Anonym急忙去看他，王源正上楼梯，接到他目光笑了笑，似乎毫无察觉的样子。  
Anonym却感觉他是听到了，接下来一路都比较沉默，几个同事起初想逗王源开心，王源勉强的回复，大家知道这大概是拒绝，干脆让他一个人静静。  
Anonym不放心跟了过去，王源靠在栏杆上，他又瘦，看起来像弯垂的细柳，海风吹着他头发，露出来脖子，侧面能看到睫毛和黝黑的眼睛，低着脑袋，不像顶级流量大明星，倒像个小可怜，看到粉丝，还勉强在笑。  
一整个晚上，Anonym着了魔一样跟着王源，就想安慰他。  
王源不是很想接受他搭讪，工作人员收工后，就拿着手机礼貌避开，在一边噼里啪啦打字，过会儿就出门去了。  
夜深了，估摸王源胆子小，没敢走太远，应该就在小房间窗边，Anonym走过去，隔着窗户，听到王源说些他不是很能听懂的重庆话。  
Anonym探出脑袋，透过带着污点的厚玻璃窗户，看到房间油亮灯光里，王源把手机放在桌上，手臂摆桌上小声说着话。  
白天还对着他们装坚强的人，如今用雾气一样黏腻的语气撒娇，抱着手机仿佛抱着浮木，眼角和脸通红。  
聊着聊着，还将脸埋在手臂里面，呜咽着说自己害怕。  
视频里面有个比王源声音更低沉的男声，不断哄着。  
隔了一两天，录制地点旁边多了辆保姆车，王源有空就往里面钻。  
Anonym知道，是那个男人。  
王源在他面前是怎样，他们会在车里做什么。  
王源今天穿了黑色的卫衣，空荡荡，那个男人的手应该很方便就从底下摸上去。  
Anonym让自己不要再想，香饽饽自己将自己送到饿狼嘴边去，哪里是自己这种十八线阻止得了。  
不过就是千篇一律，喷香柔软被垂涎的凶狠咀嚼。  
这边车厢，他臆想中熟的白嫩嫩的小孩，打开车门后，果然就钻到男人怀里去。  
不是他主动。打从他拉开车门，王俊凯就张着手臂温柔看他。王源在旁人面前还硬撑着，看到王俊凯这姿态就受不了。  
进到王俊凯怀里，把脑袋躲到他外套里，手从外套下面环抱住男友的腰。  
王俊凯轻声哄他：“来了哈，不怕。”  
“不是说了不用来……”  
怀里这个人明明眼睛都红了，还使劲收，一副“我自己搞得定”的样子，王俊凯将他抱起来，贴着脸亲。  
等王源委屈劲儿过了，又摸着他耳垂柔声说些琐事：“这回带了个舒服的枕头，回去把那个换了？”  
“手指怎么样，今天早上喷雾有没有记得喷？”  
王源点点头，再点点头，尔后脑袋一拧：“王俊凯，你为什么要来，你一来，我都不想回去了。”  
“那就再待会儿。”  
“我不走了，这辈子就在你怀里呆着。”  
王俊凯满口答应：“当然好。”  
王源眼红红瞪他一眼：“那可不行，我可是要当大明星的。”  
他像是自己说服了自己，却还咬着王俊凯耳朵碎碎念：“……总有人骂我，我什么都没做，他们就骂我。”  
“会有这样的事。”  
王俊凯亲他：“就像我爱你，你做什么，我都爱你。”  
“还有好多粉丝喜欢你，你怎么样都喜欢你。”  
王源被他亲的脸颊泛水印，觉得挺有道理，“嗯。”了一声。  
“这个衣服，是自己收的？”  
王俊凯抱了他一会儿，居然有胆子开始挑毛病。  
“领子太大，怎么不穿内搭？”  
王俊凯不喜欢他穿宽大的衣领，弯腰的时候总被看光。  
王源不在意道：“没事，又没人看我。”  
没人看？同事不是人吗？  
王俊凯本要继续念，想着时间有限，总算忍下来。  
相聚很短暂，两人依依不舍的分别，看着车屁股远去，王源马上开始想念王俊凯怀抱的温度。  
天龙哥这辈子真是栽在王俊凯身上了。  
于是第三次录制，王源又拖着他奇异的步伐来，过了几天才正常走路。  
王源先前总是这样，Anonym现在才有种恍然大悟的感觉。  
娱乐圈就是这样，早就是事实。  
接下来的情绪有些失控。  
大家一起干农活，王源似乎特别在意自己的男子汉形象，扛农物的时候，边气喘吁吁还要边感叹：“男人嘛。”  
Anonym想，你算什么男人。  
有点可笑。这个白嫩秀丽的男孩，喘着气说着男人，听到他耳朵里，甚至有点痒。  
上次回去后，Anonym就开始做梦，自己用粗硬的部位戳到王源雪白的手臂，性器被衬得腥红，比王源手腕厚上一圈。  
梦是断断续续的，梦里他抓着王源，王源的反抗根本没有一点儿用，终于，把自己的东西插到大明星屁股里，大明星叫的破了音。  
“不行…被撑爆了，不行……”  
Anonym哪管那么多，梦中王源身体单薄，内里却很热，用一只手臂就能捞到怀里，被自己按下去，把整根都吞了以后，喘息着脸蛋通红在自己怀里吐舌头，是被插的呼吸都不畅通了。  
这梦做的，真他妈带劲。  
自己在梦里面可比现实里有骨气多了。  
卑躬屈膝的现实里面，王源属于另一个男人，这个梦里的绝色，曾不知道怎样在别人床上吟哦。  
早就被操熟了。  
Anonym内心的阴暗猜测，正全方位的被王俊凯实践。  
王源知道他和王俊凯接触过密了会被揣测，却不知有些人不需要剧本就可以自行表演。下流的意淫不需要王源本人参与，他谈着他的恋爱，龌龊心思就产生在某些人心里。  
此刻王俊凯摸着他脑袋，像摸某种宠物的毛发，轻柔又多情，五指却用力分开成掌，虚虚罩在他后脑。  
王源跪坐在王俊凯胯间地面，双手按在地毯上，深知王俊凯不给他后退的空间，只能不住的吞咽粘液与口水，含着对方的性器吮吸。  
王俊凯温柔的看他吮的通红的嘴唇，手掌心若有似无的将王源的脑袋更加按在自己胯下。  
王俊凯是非常有掌控欲的，在床上甚至到生活中，被他上第一次，王源已经开始怀疑自己是不是成了他的附属，何况王源与王俊凯在一起这么多年后的今天。  
被掰开，被舔舐，插入到射精，夜晚在他怀里安眠，清晨在他吻中苏醒。  
王俊凯半夜起夜，都要先确认他王源是不是在身边。  
没人知道王俊凯有多独裁，没有人知道王源是被怎样的霸道统治。  
王源甚至觉得王俊凯是蓄意的。  
都被他这样对待了，每次性爱还是像在给自己洗脑般，不断重复失去全部自我的过程。  
乖乖跪下来，从对方性器的头部开始伸出舌尖舔，裹住的吸，努力含住到尽量深的地方，被揉着后颈，乱七八糟的液体全部吞下去。  
大拇指在王源耳后摩挲，王俊凯将自己被吸的通红的性器抽出，龟头将将抵在王源唇角，王源不敢放松，伸出小舌头一下下的舔，乖巧的去亲吻那圆柱体的表面轮廓。  
王俊凯扶着他后脑勺，要王源抬头看自己。  
他眼睫浓密，眼尾漆黑，幽深眸光看的王源有些瑟缩。  
看对方这个眼神，王源觉得自己大概是做的不够，便讨好的吐出对方的阴茎，用脸亲昵磨蹭，再细细从根部开始舔舐。  
这么些年，王源已经深谙如何才能让王俊凯更加满意他的臣服。  
果然，王俊凯满意的摸他后脑勺，又将粗红的头部塞进他嘴里，要他含着努力吸。  
“宝宝做的很好。”  
王俊凯喜欢这场驯服，费尽心血谨小慎微，以保护和溺爱催眠，以亲昵和拥抱侵袭，相处的点点滴滴都是预谋。  
这场将王源驯养成为自己所有物的阴谋，以性爱最为令他满意。  
谁能想到被王俊凯捧在掌上心尖对其为所欲为的王源，在床上居然是这样。  
他舔的努力，含到深处，眼睛也红起来，眼泪口水一起流出，王俊凯帮他擦掉，又赞他：“乖。”  
王源现在瘦弱得很，已经成年的一个青年，被王俊凯的畸形审美所害，单薄像片羽毛，白，弱，眼神信任与全然服从。  
不是没有练过肌肉，他幼小隆起的肌肉线条，在王俊凯的发力对比下，画面比对更是令人恐惧的强弱分明。  
与王俊凯的性事，王源根本没有机会反抗，力量上比不过，撒娇更没用，这是王源必须承受，必须被他所有的记号。  
王俊凯非常享受每一次性爱。  
生理结构的区别，导致男性与男性无法像异性那样自如的结合，每次王源承受他，势必是违背生理机能的坐立难安。  
口交做的差不多，王俊凯抱着他到床上，于是王源乖巧的张开腿，熟练的被王俊凯再一次进入。  
王俊凯一开始便是狂风骤雨，王源咬着他肩膀小声呜咽，被掐着腰干的狠了，可怜巴巴伸出手要王俊凯抱。  
王俊凯俯下身将他抱起来，直立着换了一个姿势，吞的太深，王源抓着他细细叫了一声。  
这次做了很久，王俊凯才心满意足射在他体内。  
他们之间很公平，王源吃喝玩乐由王俊凯报销，后者费尽心思经营和王源的恋情，想种种办法满足王源有理无理的情绪，预定了王源这辈子床榻的左半边，也占据了王源的屈膝臣服和完全弱势。  
而王俊凯对王源在性事上的要求，服从是必须的，频繁性爱更是不容置噱。  
王源闹，王俊凯肯定要受着，王俊凯这种恶趣味，王源也不得不受着。  
若偏颇以男女关系来类比他们，王源便是那种在外面教唆女权，男女平等，信奉女性能顶3/4边天，自己却偷偷在家三从四德，以夫为天的类型。  
别人没察觉，独王源对王俊凯的各种暗示非常敏感。  
这次王俊凯有些过分，不知道是内裤穿错还是什么原因，和王源练习的时候就勃起。  
练习室除了他俩还有几个人，王源看见了，多次眼神示意王俊凯，他恍若未闻，继续抓着王源拉练，抓着他手臂脚踝做动作。  
王源都要服了他了，看着他也不是，看镜子也不是，眼睛一直乱瞟，王俊凯却偏走过来，他看到那部位觉得尴尬，便远远躲开，耳根都通红。  
最后还是躲不过，练习室不过这么几个人，王源皱着眉头摸着脖子后退，同他说：“你下面……注意一点！”  
王俊凯笑嘻嘻：“没事，又没人看我。”  
没人看？难道我不是人吗？  
王源气的牙痒痒，拉练也不拉练了，跑到隔壁躲起来。  
眼不见为净。


End file.
